Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology was initially deployed to provide data-only service as a replacement for slower-speed, dial-up modems. Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs), competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs), and other telecommunications providers have begun offering voice over DSL (VoDSL) service to deliver integrated voice and data services. Such VoDSL systems often suffer from unreliability due to power or equipment failure at the customer premises. Because of these limitations, many VoDSL networks are less reliable than traditional telephone systems. At the same time, VoDSL networks must comply with existing system specifications for power consumption and operating conditions, which makes the task of improving VoDSL systems difficult.